He's Back
by younaughtygirl
Summary: "He was back. Her body told her so. It was singing with it." Giving the Bates' the love life they deserve. S 3, post prison. Enter at your own discretion.
1. The Linen Closet I

He was back.

Her body told her so. It was singing with it.

Freshly shaven and in his best suit, he had "run into her" on the gallery. He had just wanted a glimpse of her, he said. He gave her his special smile. She returned it. Their gazes locked. Her heart beat wildly. They could not take their eyes off each other. They were drawn to the other, magnetically. Even in this fragile semi-privacy while everyone was elsewhere about the house, this was madness.

Yet she took one step, and another. So did he. Their hands met. She gasped. He was breathing hard, his gaze burning with passion. His darkening eyes slowly caressed from her eyes to her lips and back. He could not mean to kiss her, not here. Yet her heart, her body, remembered all too well how it felt to be his. To feel yearning and, yes, lust that was all too consuming to fight against.

"Please," was her barely audible whisper, disregarding all consequences of being caught. He swept her into his arms.

And he kissed her. Softly, passionately, his lips caressing hers until she whimpered for more, her parted lips his invitation to deepen his kisses, setting them both aflame.

When he finally pulled away from her mouth, her lips swollen, her body aching, she kept her arms about him, her hands running through his hair.

"I can't wait till we have the cottage," she breathed.

"Nor can I," he rasped, his hand drawing slow circles in the small of her back.

"We must get on," she insisted feebly. This caused him to lean in whispering directions in her ear. She blushed, but she would be following them as if pulled by an invisible thread. His eyes lit with a naughty little smile she could have smothered him in kisses for, if not for the faint thump down in the great hall signalling someone's presence. They pulled apart and silently went separate ways, yet not without a lingering glance over his shoulder and the tiniest purse of his lips suggesting a kiss. She walked on weak knees on her errands about the house.

In the quietest hour of the afternoon, with everyone outside or busy away downstairs, she met him in the linen closet. She barely had time to close the door before his strong hands pulled the stack of linen intended to serve for cover from her grasp and swept her up into his arms a second later. The heat of his kisses overwhelmed her deliciously, as she opened her lips to his tender insistence, meeting his tongue's caresses with some of her own, making him groan deeply. She ran her hand through his hair as he reached for her leg to wrap around his hip, pressing into her body. If he had taken her right then, she would have let him. But he took his time. Infuriatingly, exquisitely.

His warm, strong hand slid slowly up her thigh, caressing over her silky stocking until he met bare skin. He hummed into the soft skin of her neck he was covering in kisses as she gasped, his touch electrifying her. He ran his hand up and down over her thigh, further up each time. She felt heat already pooling between her legs. Boldly, she kissed and lightly nipped his earlobe. He retaliated by sliding his hand over her backside, massaging her gently. She moaned his name as he pressed himself closer to her, feeling him harden against her. Kissing her lips with tender passion he ran his hand from low on her abdomen in between her legs. He rubbed her slowly, watching her face as she bit her lip, electric shocks travelling through her body. Her knickers felt damp against her skin, but as she looked into his eyes blushing, the raw want in his look shot a dart of pleasure to her core. She bucked against him. He slowly pulled down her underwear to repeat his low caress. She moaned as his fingers slid through her slick folds. Her arms tightened around him as she breathed his name.

"I'm here, my love," he whispered to her as he kept up his caresses.

She whimpered as his gentle finger circled her until he finally eased it into her warmth, familiarising her with a presence within her walls. He slowly massaged her, eventually adding another finger, watching her face as a lustful cry tore from her lips. He was aching to have her, but he must watch her come undone first. His thumb circled her centre as she moved her hips, begging him for more. He kept up his touches, spurred on by the sounds she was making. Finally, afraid her cries might give them away, he kissed her lips hungrily, the added sensation pushing her over the edge. She went limp in his arms but he held her tight, his heart almost bursting as she whispered his name over and over.

TBC


	2. The Linen Closet II

Thank you one and all for the responses to my offering! Pleasant and unexpected.

* * *

><p>She was rocked against his chest, her hair caressed, her brow kissed, as she became aware of her surroundings. She would have never thought he could make her feel such blinding bliss. She may or may not have blacked out for a moment. Her arms tightened around him. She loved him so fiercely in that moment that her eyes stung with tears. She had numbed herself so much, she had not been aware how acutely she had missed his touch. After nearly two years without as much as a brush of their fingers. How she had missed him, her John, who was always so controlled, and became such a passionate lover when he was alone with her.<p>

"Are you alright, my darling?" his soft voice enquired.

She looked up to him. "I haven't been so right in a long time, John. I love you."

The tenderness in his eyes was infinite. "And I love you, Anna."

She caressed his cheek and smiled. "Show me, then." Her eyes again half-lidded, her hand travelling over his chest and down, reaching for him and cupping him. His eyes closed as he gasped. She wanted to please him as he had pleased her, but more than that she needed to feel him, as intensely as possible. "Make love with me, John," she breathed.

He was past protest at the unsuitability of their surroundings. He was past caring if this was right, or proper. He had lost so much time. They had. He was not going to waste one more moment. He gently backed her up against the wall.

He freed himself of trousers and underwear. Amid the tangle of clothes, she saw a flash of him. She needed to touch him, needed to reacquaint herself with the feel of him. Her eyes pleaded with him silently before she reached for him, cupping his heavy hardness in her hand, exploring the length of him. His hand braced against the wall next to her as his breathing became ragged. "Anna...stop..." he whispered. She was tempted to just go on, to tease him to release and watch him come undone as he had her. But she knew this was not what they both needed right now.

His hands caressed her hips, her waist, as she met his lips. He had her burning with need all over again. Just knowing he desired her so made her want him. He lifted her with tender strength and settled her back against he wall, her legs wrapping around him instinctively, drawing him to her. She moaned as he slid over her, so maddeningly close to where she needed him. Another deep kiss, then he rocked into her. Her back arched, but there was no discomfort, only bliss. They both moaned. She looked at him from under heavy lids, his expression filled with need matching hers. He crashed their lips together as he began to move, slowly at first but with increasing frenzy. She needed him to. Every push brought her closer, every feel of him filling her made her feel more complete. Neither of them took long to reach their end. Shuddering almost in unison, collapsing into each other and holding on tight.

They stayed entwined for long moments before John gently released her. With tender touches, they helped each other restore their appearance. When they were presentable again, and Anna moved to leave, he stilled her, his hands cupping her face. They simply looked into each others eyes, smiles growing on their faces. They had each other back, and they were not going to let go any time soon.

TBC


	3. Courtyard I

Their breaths hung in the cold air. It was dark. He waited for her in the nook that had seen many of their meetings, for many years. Had seen them evolve from friends to lovers. Once again, it was their refuge on his first night back.

She came to him. No words were spoken. She laid her hands against his chest, the fabrics of his shirt and waistcoat familiar texture under her fingers. The warmth of his body permeating through the layers. He wrapped her in his arms, his hands gentle on her back. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck. He drew her closer, whispered to her, his voice soft, warm velvet with a touch of gravel.

"How are you, my darling?"

She smiled against the skin of his neck. "Tired. Happy. Longing for my husband."

He cracked a half-smile. "But you already had your way with me this afternoon, Mrs Bates."

Anna giggled and blushed. He couldn't see it in the dark, only felt the heat of her cheek. He held her tighter. "Perhaps we should be a little more careful from now on. I have spoken to His Lordship about the cottage. He said we shall have it very soon. I couldn't bear to compromise you..."

"Mr Bates..." He knew that tone. "You are certainly not compromising me. I was quite willing to be...risqué...with you. But you are right," her voice took on a breathier quality that shot heat through his body "no more secret trysts in the linen closet." She brushed a kiss against his neck. "Alas."

He gently cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his for a firm kiss. "Don't think I don't want it, Anna..."

"Perhaps we need to find a better hiding place in the meantime..."

"Minx," he growled and kissed her again, deeply and thoroughly. "I do long for a proper bed to lay you in," he whispered, placing soft kisses on her neck between words. "To take down your hair, to unlace your corset...to love you properly, every inch of you." His hands cupped her breasts as his lips travelled down her neck. She moaned softly. He ached for her. "Soon, my love, I promise."

"Kiss me," she breathed, "kiss me until they call us in, John."

And he did.


	4. Picnic

John Bates was sat on a bench by the back door, basket and blanket beside him, waiting for his wife to join him. He smiled. Remembered preparing the basket. Mrs Patmore tutting and chuckling to herself as he made sandwiches, a little rougher and more basic than hers perhaps, but he wanted to. He took extra care getting them just so. Selecting the right apples, the bottle of lemonade that looked best. He ended up graciously accepting two little pies from Mrs Patmore. A few biscuits. Fretted over the lack of fresh tea. "She'll love it whatever you bring, Mr Bates," the formidable cook offered gently. He smiled at her. Of course Anna would.

The door opened and there she was, smiling radiantly. "There you are," he said warmly with a half smile.

She came to him, sat by him closer than was proper and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, love."

He reached to caress her cheek. "It's quite alright. Are you ready to go, then?"

Anna peeked into the basket, then turned and looked at him adoringly. "You prepared it yourself, didn't you?"

"Mrs Patmore tipped you off?"

"She did."

He looked down almost shyly. "The least I could do."

"I love it very much. Almost as much as you." Her hand entwined with his.

They shared a look that made words unnecessary. After a moment they got up and wandered to their secret picnic spot hidden in the high grass.

* * *

><p>The blanket was spread on the grass beside an old forgotten bench. They had eaten their supplies. John was cutting the last apple, Anna's head in his lap. He fed her small pieces. "You should have some as well, Mr Bates," her eyes teased him.<p>

"I already had plenty, my dear." He fed her another piece. Her lips caught his finger, seemingly by accident. His breath hitched.

She looked up to him, innocently. "May I have another?"

He cut a piece, and put it to her lips. She captured his finger this time, her lips slipping over his fingertip, her tongue swiping at it. He groaned.

She sat up swiftly and kissed him. He wrapped her in his arms, caressed her waist as he indulged her playfulness, her lips teasing and fulfilling until he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"John?" she asked after they parted.

His voice had a particular rasp she knew to be desire. "Yes, my love?"

"Would you think me terribly naughty if... If I asked you to sit on the bench?"

His eyes searched hers. "Why?"

She met his gaze unflinchingly, took his hand between hers and kissed the tip of his index finger...opened her lips and licked against it. His mouth went dry. "Please, love."

He swallowed. Desire fought propriety. He lifted himself with more athletic grace than his injury would suggest. He sat on the bench, his gaze fixed on her.

She scooted closer, kneeling comfortably on the blanket and thick grass. Her hands rested on his knees, her thumbs making slow circles. Slowly her hands slid over his muscular thighs, inching ever closer to where his desire lay throbbing. Her hands gliding over the fabric covering him. Making him groan again. Stroking him. He breathed her name. Heard her breath quiver as she unbuttoned his trousers, pushed his underwear aside. He moaned as she wrapped her soft hand around him.

"Let me please you, John." She stroked him slowly. He was achingly hard. "Let me return the pleasure you give me..." Her mouth was on him. He lost himself to the caresses of her lips and tongue, her hands, gauging his reactions and giving just the right attention, and never enough. His hair was tousled, a thin sheet of sweat covering his face. His hips began bucking into her of his own accord. "Anna," he breathed, "stop... I'll..." His hands clenched on the back of the bench.

"Let go, my love," she whispered. Her lips caressing him, relentlessly, lovingly.

He cried out.


	5. The Attic

I'm quite bowled over at how many enjoy this story. Thank you very much!

* * *

><p>"What will you be doing while his Lordship's gone for the day?"<p>

He set down his cup of tea to look at her. "I might sort through his winter wardrobe. It's still warm but the light is good for working up in the attic." He daringly looked deeper into her eyes.

"Perhaps I should do the same for Lady Mary's wardrobe…"

His hand lightly stroked her thigh under the table. "Our diligence is becoming almost a cliché…" His eyes twinkled. She smiled into her tea cup.

* * *

><p>There was an old bed stored in one of the alcoves. Sunlight spilled in dust-dancing rays across the fresh sheets he had laid out. Bates was unpacking his Lordship's heavy tweed suits when he heard Anna's soft steps. He turned to her with a look of admiration. She blushed while basking in his open attention. She went straight to him, stealing a kiss.<p>

"You've been busy," she stated, running her hands down his arms, observing the clothes ready to be carried downstairs before taking him in. He had removed his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'll be happy to assist you with Lady Mary's wardrobe…"

She laid a finger on his lips. "Later, my husband."

He nodded, kissing the tip of her finger. He took her hand in his and led the way before they sat down on the bed.

He was so close to her, she could make out every little feature of his face. His eyes, with their intriguing mix of colours that changed and flickered as the light or his moods changed…the long lashes and dark brows framing them. His soft lips; not pursed and composed but relaxed and quirked in a slow smile as he looked at her. The lines of his features: composing boyishness and manly strength in a mix that made him so handsome. She ran her palm lightly along his cheek…traced her index finger over his chin. His eyes half lidded. She traced his brow, the cupid's bow of his lips. His eyes opened again, darkened with longing, mirroring the longing in hers. His hands slid around her body, his arms pulling her in tight as he lightly caressed her lips with his. She opened her lips to him and they both made soft sounds of pleasure as their kiss deepened.

He laid her down on the soft sheets, his hands tenderly, possessively caressing her curves. She pulled him into another kiss, hungry for his touch and the way he kissed her with such passion. His hand found the hem of her skirt then slid upwards until he met the top of her stockings. He caressed her there, the contrast between bare and covered skin proving very erotic to both. Looking deeply into her eyes he went for the tiny buttons on her skirt, removing it and her underwear with gentle touches. He did the same with her blouse and shift, signalling gently for her to sit up and assist him before tenderly laying her down again. They didn't dare remove her corset.

"You are overdressed, Mr Bates," she whispered warmly, carefully loosening his tie and collar, then his waistcoat. He stopped her hands as she attempted to remove his trousers.

"One thing at a time, my darling…lay back again…" His voice was soft and deep at the same time as he bent over her.

His breath was hot on her skin as his lips travelled slowly up her thigh, leaving kisses and little licks of his tongue. He was so close to her centre at this moment but he moved his head, leaving a kiss on her hip bone before resuming his trail at her other knee. She gasped softly, losing herself to his touch and his kisses. Knowing somewhere in her mind there was a place she wanted him to be most, but losing that focus in the haze of feelings he gave her. Not until his lips, now covering her stomach in slow, lingering kisses, had reached her most sensitive spot, did she release a soft cry. She was lucky for the thick walls and the far-removed location of their little alcove, for her moans increased in frequency as his mouth on her became more passionate, the touch of his hands on her legs urgent. He knew just how and where, driving her to the brink of pleasure until she became undone, her hand buried in his hair.

The sight of her sprawled before him, hearing her sounds of pleasure, had sent him to a state of wanting her that almost drove him to distraction. "Kiss me," she begged him, her face flushed and her eyes shining with passion. He complied, pulling her against him and letting her hands rove over him. He bucked under her as she cupped him. Smiling teasingly, she undid his fly, immediately stroking his length as she freed it from its confines. "Payback for what you do to me, John," she purred. With a growl, he pulled her underneath him.

Her hips arched into him, her hands caressing his back as he slowly took her, pushing and withdrawing to draw out the moment, prolong their pleasure. She moaned again and he moved with more purpose, giving in to their desire. Her legs wrapped around him and he was lost to her, their bodies moving together towards a shattering climax.

Panting hard, he buried his face at her neck as she held and caressed him. She was trembling and breathing as hard as he was. He gathered his strength to support his own weight but remained connected to her, kissing her tenderly. The looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I do love helping you in the attic, Mr Bates."

He chuckled and kissed her soundly.


	6. Cottage I

The feeble couch had collapsed under their combined weights. They'd laughed about it heartily. Yet the mood between them wasn't gone. Anna had tried to deflect it earlier, ignoring the desire in her husband's eyes. That had drawn him out to be even more forward, rasping to her to come closer and possessively pulling her in. His kiss had been heated and unrestrained and she knew had they not been interrupted by the sofa's demise they would have been in the very throes of passion right now.

His boyish grin had faded into a soft smile, his eyes filled with tenderness and desire. How could she resist him? Not when his hand came up to cup her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her, caressing her lips and teasing her before moving to her cheek and her ear, whispering "How long until we can respectably establish a bedroom in this place, my beautiful wife?"

"Soon I'm sure. Until then, we will have to be creative," she breathed, causing him to kiss her neck with a soft groan, "or abstain…" She bit her lip to not giggle and give away her teasing. His head came up, nearly pouting. She laughed and kissed him, bringing the twinkle back into his eyes.

"Not when I so admire your creativity, Mrs Bates."

She slowly rose to her feet and stood before him, first removing her hat and gloves, then pulling off her shoes and dress. His gaze warmed her as her shift came off, his strong hands reaching for her hips to pull her closer and turn her around. With assured tugs he opened her corset, every pull, every feel of loosening creating a little dart of pleasure within her. He had done this once before, on their wedding night. She bit her lip at the memory, hissing softly as the corset finally came off and he worked on her stockings next. Pressing a kiss into the small of her back he pulled down her underwear, his hands caressing her legs. She turned around with a lascivious smile.

"You are overdressed, Mr Bates…" she purred as she straddled his lap, gently loosening his tie and collar, un-tucking his watch chain and opening his waistcoat. Button by button she revealed his chest as his hands slid over her thighs and buttocks, up her back and around her ribs to cup her breasts. He pulled her to him, his mouth kissing and nibbling on her neck while she fumbled with his trousers and pulled aside all obstructive clothing to stroke him. Moaning softly, he pressed her body to him, his hardness against her belly, as his kisses lavished her breasts. To finally feel his hands all over her body made her ache and melt under his touch.

"Oh, John…" she cried softly, as his lips closed over her nipple. His arms wrapped around her passionately, one hand travelling down her back and lower, reaching between her legs and feeling the heat and moisture there with a groan. Slowly, his fingers glided into her, over her, as she whimpered and moaned. She knew he was aching to have her as much as she ached to feel him. His hand moved to her behind, cupping her and pulling her in.

Finally, with a shift of his hips, he was inside her. She sunk into him, his strong arms enfolding her as they kissed deeply. Slowly, she rocked against him, their tongues meeting and caressing each other. They were in a deep, warm cocoon of love and desire, giving and taking, each fulfilling the other. They moved with loving slowness until every one of his thrusts threatened to push her over the edge as his movements became rougher with need. His lips found her breasts again as she voiced her pleasure. She was quaking on top of him as release took her a few moments later when his erratic movements buried him deeply within her. She felt him follow her soon after, his breath hot against her skin as it rushed from him in a moan of her name.

They were slow to come down from their bliss, unwilling to disentangle, so John just covered her body with his coat and pulled her close to his chest to keep her warm. Resting, they basked in the security of their own home, and each other.


	7. Cottage II

The light fell through opened curtains in their freshly painted bedroom at the cottage. Centrepiece was their newly acquired marriage bed, currently occupied with Anna, kneeling naked, straddling her equally nude husband. The light bounced off her skin, her breasts, her hair cascading wildly down her back as she took her pleasure.

They had planned to do more painting downstairs, but having only dressed perfunctorily for breakfast—a robe for her, pyjama bottoms and a robe for him—they were in no mood to start working once they had finished their meal. So they went upstairs to dress…and forgot all about their chores at the sight of their bed. Anna had smiled with happy tears in her eyes, and he, in his inability to see her crying even for happiness, had pulled her close. Soon, her face nuzzling into his neck, her fingers drifted lazily inside his robe, eventually undoing it and slowly walking him backwards towards the bed, rewarding his compliance with heated kisses.

Clothes were dropped on the way, and John sat down with her straddling him, his hand tangling in her hair as they kissed.

"What is it, Mr Bates? Are you getting worked up?" She giggled throatily, wiggling her hips against the evidence of his desire for her.

He merely gave her a look and glided his lips down her neck, his hand in the small of her back pulling her close as his mouth settled on her left breast. She moaned.

"Who is getting worked up now, hmm, Mrs Bates?"

Her hands combed through his hair as she arched into him, tempting his lips to shower her in further nips and caresses. Soon he laid her down on the bed, shifting them and moving over her. She pulled him into a hungry kiss as his hand caressed her body, drifting lower and lower on her stomach until he found her ready for him already. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers knowingly caressed her. She whispered her need for him, which only heightened his own arousal, and pushed gently at his shoulders.

He lay back on the bed, watching her as she moved to straddle him, reaching for his length and caressing him. His eyes closed as he arched his hips into her with a groan. She sank onto him slowly, locking eyes with him again as he opened his, breathing his name. His large, strong hands lay on her hips, guiding her, following every one of her rocking motions as he watched her, entranced, consumed with sensual enjoyment.

After a while he pulled her down, enveloping her in his arms, their tongues meeting in a fiery kiss as he moved inside her. Her soft lustful cries filled his ears as he thrust harder, nearly coming undone from seeing her so uninhibited. Losing control, he passionately kissed her, pressing her into him as his rhythm increased, triggering her own release moments before he followed her.

Afterwards she lay on his chest, both panting and glowing from their exertions. He tugged the sheets over them, tenderly stroking her hair and back while her hand caressed his cheek and neck. It was time to resume their house renovations and make the most out of their day off but for these few moments all that mattered was each other.


End file.
